


you are the girl that i've been dreaming of

by artenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Sappy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has skirts in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the girl that i've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR SAM. And also Shiloh. And also the whole fam. And everyone. This is for Everyone, because Everyone needs this fic which I quickly wrote in one night.
> 
> title is from the song "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You" by Black Kids (thanks shiloh for title help!!)
> 
> LOVE KUROTSUKI, LOVE U GUYS <3
> 
> [also on tumblr lol](http://artenon.tumblr.com/post/116095548625)

Kuroo has skirts in his closet. Tsukishima never noticed them before today, probably because they’re hanging in the side of the closet that’s usually hidden from view, but today the closet door is slid just a bit more open than it usually is, revealing a short row of long skirts.

Tsukishima wants to ask about them, but isn’t sure how. Kuroo is resting his head in Tsukishima’s lap, one of his hands clasped in Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s free hand is running lightly through Kuroo’s hair. They’re not talking, and haven’t been for a while, which makes it even harder for Tsukishima to bring it up. Usually it’s Kuroo who breaks their silences. Tsukishima loves the gentle quiet between them too much for that.

So Tsukishima waits.

“I love you,” Kuroo murmurs after a moment.

Tsukishima’s hand tightens in Kuroo’s hair. “Me too—I love you, too.”

They’ve exchanged “I love you”s many times by now, but Tsukishima’s stomach still swoops every time.

Maybe one day Tsukishima won’t be so scared of hearing it, or of saying it back.

“Um, Kuroo-san.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Pardon?”

“You only slip back to calling me ‘Kuroo-san’ when you’re nervous.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima never noticed that. “Sorry…Tetsurou.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Kuroo dismisses. He sits up, taking Tsukishima’s other hand in his own so they’re holding both hands. “What’s up?”

“Um.” Tsukishima hesitates. It’s not like this is important. It’s curiosity, really—and also maybe, secretly, hope—

Kuroo follows Tsukishima’s gaze to the closet, to the skirts just barely visible.

“Oh.”

“It’s not—” Tsukishima starts.

“I should’ve—” Kuroo says.

They pause.

“What?” Tsukishima asks.

“I was going to tell you soon,” Kuroo says. “It’s not something I intended to keep a secret.” His hands tighten around Tsukishima’s.

“It’s…okay,” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo smiles weakly. “I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

Kuroo lifts up one of Tsukishima’s hands, presses his lips to the back of it; Tsukishima’s face heats. “This is why I love you so much.”

He lets go of Tsukishima and walks over to his closet, sliding the door all the way back and pulling out a black maxi skirt.

“I don’t really wear them anymore. Usually just when I’m alone or hanging out with Kenma. I mean, they’re really comfortable, I just…hate when people look at me and assume I’m a girl.”

Tsukishima hesitates. “I…don’t think you’re a girl?”

“That’s because I’ve been presenting myself like this to you. Look.” Kuroo pulls his shirt up, allowing Tsukishima to see that he’s wearing a chest binder.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “ _Oh_. I have this body, and it’s mine, but it’s not right, and I’ve been hiding it from everyone since middle school, but I shouldn’t have hidden it from you.”

It makes sense, then, why Kuroo has always been so loving and affectionate and yet strangely hesitant to get too close or go too far.

Tsukishima feels a bit like crying right now.

“I—” Tsukishima starts, but the words get choked up.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before. You said it would be okay, but you couldn’t have imagined—”

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima interrupts. “I’m a girl.”

Tsukishima has never said that out loud before.

Kuroo just gapes for a moment, apparently having lost his train of thought. “You’re trans, too? You’re like me?”

Trans. Tsukishima has never said that out loud, either.

“Yes. Except everything thinks I’m a boy, but I’m not. I’m not brave like you, Tetsurou.”

“…You were really brave for telling me just now,” Kuroo says.

“Not really,” Tsukishima says, glancing away. “I trust you more than anyone. Besides, when I saw the skirts, I thought maybe—maybe I wasn’t alone.”

Kuroo steps up to Tsukishima and presses their lips together. “You’re not,” he says, resting his forehead lightly against Tsukishima’s.

“I love you.” It’s rare that Tsukishima says it first, but this time it isn’t so scary.

“I love you, too.”

They stand there in silence for a minute, just breathing, and then Tsukishima says, quietly, “Can I—try the skirt on?”

“Oh!” Kuroo says. “Yeah, of course!”

He pulls the skirt from its hanger and hands it over, but Tsukishima immediately feels shy.

“Never mind.”

“Come on, Kei, you’ll look so pretty in it!” Kuroo smiles encouragingly. “I can wear one too, if it’ll help.”

“Ah—yeah,” Tsukishima says. “Sure.”

Kuroo goes back to his closet and pulls out another long skirt.

“Trust me, these are super comfortable,” he says, kicking off his sweatpants.

Tsukishima’s never seen Kuroo in his underwear, and turns away reflexively.

“We’ve been dating for months,” Kuroo says, but he sounds amused.

Tsukishima still doesn’t look, listening for the rustling of fabric as Kuroo pulls on the skirt. “You were weird about it before.”

“That’s because you didn’t know before. You can look now, by the way.”

Tsukishima turns back. “You look great.”

“I look great in anything,” Kuroo says with a playful wink. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima says, swallowing.

Tsukishima looks at the skirt, takes a deep breath, and changes quickly, thinking that maybe this way it won’t feel so embarrassing.

The skirt feels so light, and the absence of fabric wrapped around Tsukishima’s legs is—kind of bizarre, kind of vulnerable-like, but not…uncomfortable.

“Told you you’d be pretty,” Kuroo says, turning Tsukishima to face the body-length mirror in his room.

Tsukishima’s cheeks are so red. The skirt is slim and the perfect length and clashes with the loose t-shirt Tsukishima is wearing. It looks kind of really awful, but kind of really not.

Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s torso, presses kiss after kiss to the back of Tsukishima’s neck before nestling chin to shoulder and smiling at their reflections.

“What?” Tsukishima asks.

“Nothing, really,” Kuroo says. “Just thinking about my girlfriend. She’s so beautiful and I love her so much.”

Tsukishima’s whole face must be red now. No one has ever called her “she” before. No one else will for a long time, probably, and while she would love to get to the point where she can be open about her gender someday, for now…for now, Kuroo is enough. After keeping it a secret to everyone for so long, Kuroo is more than enough.

She smiles.

“What?”

“Just thinking about what a big sap my boyfriend is,” she says. “And how much I love him for it.”


End file.
